


The match

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Funny, Gremlins, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Quidditch, This Is STUPID, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: "Hey Captain - Wei Ying cut him off, - The game is about to begin."“Ah, thanks. See you after the game, A-Yao. ""Sure."As soon as Xichen was out, Wei Ying said to Meng Yao, “Will you keep an eye on Zixun's friends? Lan Zhan thinks they might try to curse Xichen's broom. Again."“Huaisang is already watching them. If he sees something strange, he will warn me. "“Good. If you catch one, you already know what to do. "Meng Yao nodded, "I'll set fire to his cloak."“Ah, I like it! Why wasn't I sorted into Slytherin? "“My House already has a very bad reputation. With you, we would have had no more hope of winning the House Cup. "“Rude.”[...]Meng Yao hates Quidditch. He hates Slytherin's team. But he loves Xichen. Nobody will hurt the Ravenclaw, not on his watch.
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo
Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987867
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	The match

Of all the people Lan Xichen expected to see before the match began, Meng Yao was the last. The reason was simple: the Slytherin hated the Quidditch. 

Sure, A-Yao was fascinated by the tactics that could be adopted during the match, but he considered it too violent. Hauisang agreed with him, but Xichen though he only agreed to annoy his older brother, who was noted for being a diehard fan of the game. 

'' A-Yao. What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like Quidditch. ''

'' In fact, I don't like it - the other pointed out - I just came to wish you good luck. I thought you needed it, this is your first game since the accident. '' 

Ah, his friend was so courteous!

For a month Xichen had not been able to play because of a Bludger, and his uncle had only now allowed him to return to play, and with much reticence.

'' Thanks. Will you be cheering for the Ravenclaws? ''

"I always cheer for you." 

"We are playing against the Slytherins today." 

Meng Yal said, "So? The players are all stupid. It will be an easy win."

'' Don't be so hard. They are all skilled players. "

"Jin Zixun is also on the team."

Xichen grimaced, "He doesn't count."

"He's the captain."

"Undeservedly. Huaisang would be better than him." 

Meng Yao chuckled, "Anyone would be better than Zixun as a captain. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only Slytherin not cheering on our Quidditch team. Gone are the days when Professor Luo was the captain. " 

  
"I'm lucky, I don't think I can be at the level of a player like him."

“Maybe you could even be better. "

" Do you think that?"

" Obviously. You…"

"Hey Captain - Wei Ying cut him off, - The game is about to begin."

“Ah, thanks. See you after the game, A-Yao. "

"Sure."

As soon as Xichen was out, Wei Ying said to Meng Yao, “Will you keep an eye on Zixun's friends? Lan Zhan thinks they might try to curse Xichen's broom. Again."

“Huaisang is already watching them. If he sees something strange, he will warn me. " 

“Good. If you catch one, you already know what to do. " 

Meng Yao nodded, "I'll set fire to his cloak." 

“Ah, I like it! Why wasn't I sorted into Slytherin? " 

“My House already has a very bad reputation. With you, we would have had no more hope of winning the House Cup. "

“Rude.” 

**Author's Note:**

> -English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
